Space Jam Theme Song (Lyrics)
Everybody get up it's time to slam now We got a real jam goin' down Welcome to the Space Jam Here's your chance do your dance at the Space Jam Alright Come on and slam and welcome to the jam Come on and slam if you want to jam Party people in the house lets go It's your boy "Jayski" a'ight so Pass that thing and watch me flex Behind my back, you know what's next To the jam, all in your face Wassup, just feel the bass Drop it, rock it, down the room Shake it, quake it, space KABOOM Just work that body, work that body Make sure you don't hurt nobody Get wild and lose your mind Take this thing into over-time Hey DJ, TURN IT UP QCD, goin' burn it up C'mon y'all get on the floor So hey, let's go a'ight Everybody get up it's time to slam now We got a real jam goin' down Welcome to the Space Jam Here's your chance do your dance at the Space Jam Alright Wave your hands in the air if you feel fine We're gonna take it into overtime Welcome to the Space Jam Here's your chance, do your dance at the Space Jam Alright C'mon it's time to get hyped say hoop there it is C'mon all the fellas say hoop there it is C'mon one time for the ladies say hoop there it is Now all the fellas say hoop there it is C'mon and run, baby run C'mon, c'mon, do it, run baby run Yeah, you want a hoop so shoot, baby shoot C'mon and slam, and welcome to the jam C'mon and slam, if you want to jam C'mon and slam, and welcome to the jam C'mon and slam, if you want to jam Slam, Bam, Thank you ma'am Get on the floor and jam It's the QCD on the microphone Girl you got me in the zone C'mon, c'mon and start the game Break it down, tell me your name We the team, I'm the coach Let's dance all night from coast to coast Just slide, from left to right Just slide, yourself the night QCD, drop the base 3-point-1 all in your face Jam on it, let's have some fun Jam on it, One on One You run the hole and I run the "D" So c'mon baby just jam for me Everybody get up it's time to slam now We got a real jam goin' down Welcome to the Space Jam Here's your chance do your dance at the Space Jam Alright Wave your hands in the air if you feel fine We're gonna take it into overtime Welcome to the Space Jam Here's your chance, do your dance at the Space Jam Alright Hey ladies "Yah" Y'all ready stop "NO!" Y'all want to know why "Why?" 'Cause it's a Slam Jam Fellas "Yah" Y'all ready to stop "No!" Y'all want to know why? "Why?" It's time to slam now Everybody get up it's time to slam now We got a real jam goin' down Welcome to the Space Jam Here's your chance do your dance at the Space Jam Alright Wave your hands in the air if you feel fine We're gonna take it into overtime Welcome to the Space Jam Here's your chance, do your dance at the Space Jam Alright C'mon, everybody say, nah nah nah nah nah C'mon, C'mon let me hear you say, hey ey ey o C'mon, C'mon everybody, nah nah nah nah nah Just take the time to say hey ey ey o Check it out, check it out, y'all ready for this? You know it Nah, y'all ain't ready, y'all ready for this? You know it C'mon check it out, y'all ready to jam? You know it Nah, I, I don't think so, y'all ready to jam? You know it C'mon Category:Space Category:Space Jam Category:Memes Category:Siivagunner Category:GiIvasunner Category:High Quality Rips Category:Rips